


Silent Princess

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Calm Day, Gen, Potential Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. Even if nothing much happens in this little fic, it is connected to a game that has been out barely half a year.Two princesses waiting for the return of Link.
Kudos: 5





	Silent Princess

The balmy breeze brushing across the Great Plateau felt strangely out of place, even if it Spring was about to give way to Summer soon. Zelda tried to put a name to this strange feeling she had, but nothing came to mind. Maybe it was because of something that had happened during the calamitous attack of Ganon, but which probably couldn’t be all that important. They had covered all bases, after all. So why should she still be nervous?

“Hello Zelda.” Mipha’s quiet voice jerked Zelda out of her pondering state. The Zora princess slowly sat down next to her, still looking around with a slightly doubtful expression on her face. “Is it really wise to be out here? As far as I was informed… As far as I know, not all monster dens have been cleared out.”

“Hello Mipha.” Zelda managed a smile and a chuckle as well. “I fear that is an impossible task. We can clear out most monster dens, but there still seem to be places where they simply spawn, for a lack of better words. Purah and I are on it, but it is still very difficult to say anything for certain.”

Mipha nodded quietly, then cast a glance around. Zelda bit back a chuckle. She had an idea who Mipha was looking for, but today, she would be out of luck. The Zora princess apparently had noticed her bemusement, as she was covering her face in a sudden flush of embarrassment.

“I’m afraid Link is not here today. He will be back any time, but he set out on another of his round trips a couple of days ago. He prefers to travel without the Sheikah Slate still, so it is simply a matter of being patient and understanding.”

“What exactly is he looking for out there anyway?”, Mipha asked with some confusion on her face. “Other than more challenges, I suppose. He is a very restless soul.”

“Well, Purah, for one, gave him a voluntary task of mapping out some more details of Hyrule. The towers may be able to depict most of the landscape, but there are details that they cannot provide, but which nonetheless would be quite interesting. And from what I heard from her, the discoveries he made so far are all highly interesting, but also not exactly what she was looking for. Of course, she has refused to specify what exactly she is looking for, mostly for the benefit of Link really tracking everything that seems interesting to him, and not just to her. If I make any sense.”

“Not a lot to me”, Mipha admitted. “But I understand insofar as Purah might be pining for another discovery still?”

“There are always things to be discovered, that is just how it is.” Zelda smiled, a sense of peace filling her. “And, apparently, he wants to find out just how much wisdom the Great Fairies can impart.”

Mipha involuntarily began to laugh. She had seen how Link usually reacted to the presence of a Great Fairy, which was to become tense and somewhat standoff-ish. He came across that way most of the time, but towards the Great Fairies, it seemed to happen with a much greater regularity. Even more so, the Great Fairies seemed utterly amused by the way Link reacted to them and never skipped an opportunity to tease him. It usually were harmless little things, but the result was hilarious nonetheless.

“I do hope that I didn’t overdo it this time.” Zelda grinned towards Mipha. “I asked Link to look for a Silent Princess. I wanted to study the properties of that flower more, but he might have been heading for an area where not many of them grow. If any.”

“Don’t worry too much. I don’t think that this would have stopped him.”

Zelda nodded, then gazed over her shoulder and laughed. “There he is. With the flower. He does have a way of being well in time.”

Mipha nodded meekly, an uncontrollably giddy smile on her face. Zelda greeted Link first, but then allowed Mipha to enjoy the moment for some time. It was just too adorable to see her so smitten with Link, even if Link was quite unsure how to handle so much attention. At the very least, he allowed Mipha to heal some of the scrapes he had collected over the past days. And over lunch, they would have time to learn just what Link had experienced across the continent.


End file.
